ssf2_tips_and_tricksfandomcom-20200216-history
Meta Knight Guide
Everything you need to know about Dreamland's Knight himself. Bio Meta Knight is mainly Kirby's rival in many of the games, But since he debuted in SSF2 V0.9, he has gained back popularity and is will no longer be banned (IN SSF2 TOURNEY'S ONLY!). His sprites are custom, But based from Kirby Super Star Ultra and his moveset has been majorly changed by animation. Advantages 1. Fast Attacks. being black 2. Simple moveset makes him easy to learn. 3. Many prefer him as a beginner's character, instead of Mario. 4. Down Smash, Neutral Air, and Shuttle Loop are all of his Best K.O. Moves. 5. His small size makes him hard to hit and chain grab. 6. Dimensional Cape gives him great approaches to his opponents. 7. Fast sidesteps and rollups. Disadvantages 1. Being very light making him an easy target. 2. Countered by characters that can punish really well. 3 No Projectiles and has to get up close. Statistics Body Stats Class: Swordsman Hitboxes: Medium Size: Small Knockback: Large Weight: Very Light Movement Stats Speed: Fast Aerial Speed: Normal Jump Height: Average Falling Speed: Slow Number of Jumps: 5 not including ground jump Combat Stats Offense: Medium-High Defense: High Projectile: None Recovery: Excellent D.I.: Good Abilities - Disjointed Hitboxes - Teleportation - Ground Cancelling - Critical Hit - Transcendent Priority - Reverse Aerial Rush - Jab Cancel Offense In order to give damage you need to get up close, but the major power of his attacks with transcendent priority given increases his combat style in air and ground. Due to a lack of projectiles a Meta Knight Player needs to think smart. Mach Tornado can be used to penetrate projectiles, and the same is said for Drill Rush. The best way to approach the opponent is to use the Dimensional Cape as it can be used both on offense and defense. Meta Knight's Smash Attacks have great knockback except for his Up Smash. His edgeguarding game is the best amongst all (Beating Megaman's Projectile Edgeguarding Technique). Use Dimensional Cape in the air, then aim to the ground and you can perform your next move (This is also known as "Ground Cancelling"). Shuttle Loop is your best bet for K.O.ing, because it can K.O. opponents under 90%-120%. Some of his attacks have a Critical Hit Hitbox making his Standard Moves more dangerous than his Special Moves. Meta Knight is more efficient in the air due to having quicker attacks than in the ground, with Uair being his fastest, due to it can combo with Fair or a Shuttle Loop. More importantly, His FTilt (Excluding the 3rd Hit) is spammable and can lead his opponents to Zero-To-Death Combos such as; Shuttle Tilt & 450 Splash. All of his K.O. moves can be SD.I. out of easily (Except for the sweepspot of Nair and both hits of his DSmash making these moves the only high priority K.O. Moves). Overall, he still remains his great fighting power. Defense Due to lack of projectile and being lightweight, He can be really easy to K.O., Also in Free-For-Alls. He also has Poor Air Release which lowers a bit of his aerial game. But the great strength in his attacks won't help him in winning though. This is also one rule that all Meta Knight players should know "Defense is the Best Offense". Because of his fast rollups, sidesteps, attacks, and grabs, this is what you need to do first in thinking outside the box, In addition to his weaknesses, Dimensional Cape can no longer be used to stall on ledges. Another defensive measure is that Meta Knight can glide under stages in order to stall, But players need to be careful, if they glide on the final jump and he loses momentum on the glide, he will become helpless. But it's still a good trick for Meta Knight's defensive game (Also be aware that stalling with this technique can lead to a D.Q.). Also due to his small size he is hard to hit and chain grab, but his air dodge can be extremely useful when recovering, allowing to buy him some time in the air. His Shuttle Loop can avoid some attacks, His Mach Tornado can counter moves that can dash and Dimensional Cape can be used for dodging and countering as well. He has good D.I. allowing him to survive further. Moveset Standard Moves *Standard Attack - Slashes continuously around himself while yelling, Slashes will continue as long as the Standard Attack button is held down. 2% per each hit. *Forward Tilt - He does 3 consecutive slashes in front of him. 4% for 1st hit, 3% for 2nd hit, and 5% for 3rd hit *Up Tilt - Does a short hop, then stabs his sword in the air. 7% *Down Tilt - Stabs his sword in front of him. A good combo starter. 6% *Dash Attack - Does a sliding kick to his opponent. 7%. Smash Attacks *Side Smash - Performs A powerful slash in front of him. 14% - Uncharged; 20% - Fully Charged. Has a powerful Critical Hit. *Up Smash - Performs 3 quick slashes above him. 3% for 1st hit, 2% for 2nd hit, and 4% for 3rd hit = 9% if uncharged. 5% for 1st hit, 2% for 2nd hit, and 6% for 3rd hit = 13% if fully charged. *Down Smash - One of Meta Knight's best K.O. Moves. 11% for 1st hit and 13% for 2nd hit = 24% if all hits connect while uncharged. 16% for 1st hit and 18% for 2nd hit = 34% if all hits connect while fully charged. Both hits do Critical Hits. Aerial Moves *Neutral Aerial - Spins around with his sword. One of Meta Knight's best K.O. Moves. Can K.O. opponents with a strong critical hit if sweetspotted. If hit starting at 0%, It will hit the opponent 2 times. 11% for 1st hit and 6% for 2nd hit. *Forward Aerial - Performs 3 consecutive slashes in front of him. 3% for 1st hit, 2% for 2nd hit, and 7% for 3rd hit = 12% if all hits connect. Has great critical hit power, although it's easy to block. *Back Aerial - Performs 3 consecutive slashes behind him. 3% for 1st and 2nd hit, and 6% for 3rd hit = 12% if all hits connect. Has longer range than his Forward Aerial. Has slightly shorther critical hit power than his Fair. *Up Aerial - Slashes his sword upwards. Can be used for juggling. 6%. *Down Aerial - Slashes his sword downwards. 7%. Specials *Standard Special - Mach Tornado - Unleashes a force of wind around him. A total of 22 hits. 1% for all 21 hits and the last hit having 3% = 24% in total. A certain hitbox rarely appears which has a critical hit. *Side Special - Drill Rush - Rapidly pierces his opponents. A total of 13 hits. 1% for all 12 hits and the last hit having 4% = 16% in total. *Up Special - Shuttle Loop - Does an uppercut slash on his opponent, then enters into a gliding position. One of Meta Knight's best K.O. Moves. Both 1st and 2nd deals 9% = 18% if the Shuttle Loop's hit itself and the slash from the glide connects. Has an excellent Critical Hit Ratio when the opponent is hit from the lower part of the slash. **Reverse Shuttle Loop - It is the same, but has a dash effect that allows Meta Knight to dodge the attack and then counter with this move. Recommended for those who can dodge and counter attacks well. It can be done by dashing forward and use the Shuttle Loop in the opposite direction he dashed towards to. This can also be done by certain characters. *Down Special - Dimensional Cape - Wraps himself around his cape, then reappears by throwing his cape or attacking. If executed in the air and aimed to the ground (not using the attack mode), he will be in standing position which allows him perform another attack. 14% if the attack hits. The base slash animation is the Critical Hit Hitbox. Grabs *Grab - Grabs his opponent. *Pummel - Use his wings to strike the opponent. 3% per each hit. *Forward Grab - Kicks his opponent diagonally. Can be used to chain grab. 5%. *Back Grab - Slash his opponent behind him. 7%. *Up Grab - Carries his opponent to the air, then crashes back down. 8%. *Down Grab - Kicks his opponent repeatedly. 11%. Others *Ledge Attack - Gets up slowly and slashes his sword in front of him. 8%. *100% Ledge Attack - The same as normal Ledge Attack. *Wakeup Attack - The same as his Down Smash, but a bit slower. 5% for both hits. Misc. *Entrance - Teleports onto the stage. *Taunts: **Normal- Spreads out his wings while saying, "CUM!" (very silly haha :d) **Side - Steps back once, slashing with his sword whilst saying, "Fight me!" **Up - Moves into his Dimensional Cape, spins around, then returns back to visibility. *Revival Platform - Unknown. *Victory Theme - Meta Knight's Victory Theme from SSBB (Super Smash Bros Brawl). *Wins: **1st Pose: Teleports in front of the screen. The same as his entrance pose, but longer. **2nd Pose: Meta Knight glides down, and throws his cape to his back before pointing his sword at the screen. *Loses: **1st Pose: Claps. Combos Damage Racker Combos * Neutral Attack Spammer - Easy to perform, simply hold down the regular attack button. Keep holding it for as long as you want, then perform all his side tilts in quick succession. *Upper Slash Tornado Mayhem - To perform this, you need to start with Down Grab at 0%, then follow-up with an Up Smash, then start connecting Uair's as many as you can (make sure that you don't stumble), then finish the combo by repeatedly tapping the Mach Tornado. It can also Star K.O. an opponent. **Damage: Ranging from 50% to 90%. **When to use: To make a comeback when in a critical situation. **Moves Needed: Down Grab, Up Smash, Uair and Mach Tornado. *Forward Tilt Rush - To perform this, you need to use the Forward Tilt ONLY, but not including the 3rd Hit. Although this is hard for beginners, this can be a good damage racker when used properly. You need to spam Forward Tilt as many times as you can, But when at 0% the opponent will still be in front of you, so you need to use the move 2 times, when 50% is reached the opponent will be behind you which means you have to use the move back and forth until you can finish off your opponent. It seems to be similar to the "Jab Cancellation Technique". **Damage: Varies on how long the combo is performed. **When to use: To connect K.O. moves such as; Nair & Shuttle Loop **Moves Needed: Forward Tilt (Excluding the 3rd Hit). K.O. Combos *Shuttle Tilt - A 3-Way K.O. Combo move for M.K.. Recommended for K.O'ing many opponents as possible. It's simple, just use the Foward Tilt 2 times, then use the Shuttle Loop as the 3rd Hit. The downside is that the 3rd hit is hard to connect when at higher percentages making this the least prioritized K.O. Move. However, a Reverse Shuttle Loop can be used for the 3rd hit to connect. **Damage: 16%. **When to use: To finish off opponents quickly. **Moves Needed: Foward Tilt (Excluding the 3rd Hit) and Shuttle Loop. *450 Splash - A 3-Way K.O. Combo move for M.K.. Excellent for getting rid of opponents off the stage and K.O.'ing. This is considered to be the most balanced of MK's combos, as if it can help MK gain Stage Control or for K.O.'ing **Damage: 18% **When to use: To finish off opponents instantly. **Moves Needed: Forward Tilt (Excluding the 3rd Hit) and Neutral Air *Pierce Tilt - A 3-Way K.O. Combo move for M.K.. Also an excellent K.O. move, but can easily be guarded if the DSmash is late by a few frames. **Damage: 18% **When to use: To K.O. Multiple opponents from front and behind. **Moves Needed: Forward TIlt (Excluding 3rd Hit) and Down Smash. Trick Combos *You Can't See Me! - This is a useful combo for Meta Knight, as if you're about to get hit by the opponent. Simple, just use 2 Forward Tilt, then use the Dimensional Cape. But make sure to time it right, Although this works better on character who have powerful K.O. Moves up close such as: Donkey Kong and Mario. **Damage: 21%. **When to use: To fool opponents to think that you're off guard. **Moves Needed: Forward Tilt (Excluding the 3rd Hit) and Dimensional Cape. (See the Video on how to use it.) ---------------------------> Photos New SSF2 Screenshot 48.png|Meta Knight using his Dash attack to dodge the Mega Buster as if he's sliding. New SSF2 Screenshot 17.png|Meta Knight Using FSmash against a darker pallette of himself using the same move on Sector Z. New SSF2 Screenshot 46.png|Meta Knight using NAir against Lloyd's Tempest on Final Destination. New SSF2 Screenshot 45.png|Meta Knight flying around Dracula's Castle Trivia - He is the only character to be able to glide twice. - All of his Specials are also used as Recovery Moves and this leaves him helpless. - Dimensional Cape in SSF2, Unlike in Brawl, can no longer grab ledges. - He has gained back popularity since the 1st release of SSF2 V0.9. - All attributes that got him banned in some tournaments had been removed. - Shuttle Loop in SSF2, Unlike in Brawl, can no longer hit opponents from behind. - If you cut your wrists and let the blood flow into your computer, Master Hand will emerge and tell you which God is the correct one. - Mach Tornado's range is shorter than the one in Brawl - Meta Knight's Sword does not glow in this game, but this doesn't affect his gameplay, but letting out wind forces instead.